Let it be
by angelrpr
Summary: A Beatle Contest. -Era la clara invitación para volver a tomar sus labios contra los míos y comenzar algo nuevo de lo que no tenia palabras para describir pero solo tenía una frase para desatarlo… Let it be…


**Debo aclarar que los personajes no son mios y solo los use para jugar un rato y divertirme con ellos y los Beatles. Esto es para el concurso de Lady el cual solo lo hice por que siento una pasion por los Beatles y por que sin querer ya tenia la historia en mi cabeza. Disfrutenlo tanto como yo...**

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: ****Let it be**  
**Nombre de la Autora: angelrpr**  
**Pareja: EdwardXBella**  
**Número de palabras: 3,790**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T**

* * *

**POV Edward**

**Let It Be**

"_**and in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be, **__**let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be"**_

**Estaba aquí encerrado en estas malditas cuatro paredes de nuevo. Mi padre había descubierto una vez más que no estaba en este mundo y anda de nuevo en el mundo paralelo de los **_**polvitos mágicos**_** divirtiéndome. Encendí el caro aparato de música y de este comenzó a salir la suave voz de los Beatles cantando**_** All The Lonely People**_**. Me tire sobre la cama mientras repasaba los hechos de la tarde y como acabo mi padre gritándome de nuevo el sermón de siempre. Rodé sobre mi estomago me estire para alcanzar la mesilla de noche y abrirlo, tantee buscando el encendedor y mi última reserva de porros. Por fin los encontré, los tome y volví a rodar sobre mi espalda examinando el producto. Enseguida lo encendí antes de que se me acabara el anterior efecto de los **_**polvos mágicos**_**, y le di una calada a mi último porro. Cerré los ojos, el humo entro por mi boca y empezó hinchar mis pulmones y enseguida sentí el efecto tranquilizante de este. Exhale el humo mientras seguía rememorando como mi padre me había descubierto y arruinado mi diversión. Y como mi padre me había puesto en ridículo frente al ángel más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Ella era perfecta desde los pies hasta la punta del cabello y como había reído. Su sonrisa era hermosa, tenía que conocerla.**

_**Jasper y yo habíamos aceptado estar en una apuesta de carreras clandestinas, que por lo general se hacían de la carretera que va de Forks a Port Ángeles. Anoche el maldito de James me había provocado y lo que empezó en una competencia, había terminado en la estación de policía de Forks; pero había ganado así que James me debía.**_

_**Estábamos Jasper y yo sentados en la celda de la estación cuando escuchamos pasos hacia donde nos encontrábamos, no hacia ni media hora que estábamos aquí. Nos habían confiscado la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias, lo bueno es que nuestros polvos mágicos los habíamos terminado.**_

_**-Edward Cullen y Jasper Cullen, han venido por ustedes-El jefe de policía, Charlie Swan con su mejor expresión de odio nos dijo. Abrió la puerta de la celda mientras le dábamos una sonrisa. Infinidad de veces habíamos estado aquí. Por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas cuando estábamos en clases; y una vez o varios en vacaciones como ahora desde que nos mudamos hace un año de Chicago al verde y aburrido Forks.**_

_**-Ves Charlie te dije que vendrían por nosotros-dijo Jasper y nos reíamos en complicidad.**_

_**-Sí pero la próxima vez Cullen no los dejare ir tan fácilmente-nos respondió Charlie cuando nos dirigíamos hacia donde nos esperaba un muy encabronado Carlisle, quien estaba con una mirada de pocos amigos. Bueno la que comúnmente nos daba cuando nos metíamos en problemas.**_

_**-Jasper, Edward están consientes de que estuvieron a punto de que su madre le diera un paro cardiaco cuando llamaron a casa de nuevo.-dijo Carlisle con voz severa parando para respirar y pronto siguió con su cantaleta de siempre-Están consientes de que esto no puede repetirse más o su madre y yo terminaremos en el hospital.**_

_**Jasper y yo asentimos tratando de esconder una sonrisa. No era nuestra culpa que Forks era un lugar aburrido y nosotros intentáramos darle un… como decirlo… toque divertido.**_

_**-Carlisle estas consientes de que tus hijos tienen ya un historial bastante largo y que a la otra no los dejare escapar-hablo Charlie.**_

_**-Charlie estas consciente de que sin nosotros no tendrías trabajo-respondió Jasper con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Cierto sin nosotros Forks seria un lugar aburrido, vamos Charles-agregue con un gesto de complicidad.**_

_**El nos dio una mirada dura.**_

_**-¡Jasper, Edward ya basta!-dijo Carlisle de forma seria y cortante.**_

_**De repente, la puerta de la comisaria sonó y volví mi mirada. Y Allí estaba ella, en mi cabeza comenzó a resonar de forma inconsciente esa canción de los Beatles "and I saw her standing there…"**_

_**Ella avanzo con un caminar tímido hacia nosotros, mientras yo la veía. Jeans, suéter azul, blusa blanca y tenis. Un ángel no podría verse mejor. Esos ojos chocolates que imitaban las más dulces fuentes de este y con un brillo especial. Esa piel pálida y a simple vista tersa, cabellera del mismo tono de sus ojos. Hermosa, esa era la palabra más corta que podía encontrar para ella. Magnifica, era la más larga.**_

_**-Hola papá-dijo ella ya muy cerca de nosotros ¿A quién le decía papá?**_

_**-Hola puedes dejar eso ahí-le dijo Charlie mientras ella depositaba alguna especie de trasto que no había visto que tenían en las manos ¿Charlie tenía una hija?**_

_**-¿Por qué Emmet nunca nos conto?-me susurro Jasper en forma de cotilla. En respuesta me encogí de hombros. **_

_**Charlie le señalo a mi padre los papeles de siempre. El firmo, saco su chequera y pago como siempre. Ella miraba expectante a Charlie y a Carlisle. Después nos miro con curiosidad mientras Jasper le daba una sonrisa preferí no mirarla mejor así o notaria mi interés. No creo que ella quisiera juntarse con la calaña que era. Seguí mirando a Carlisle para que terminara con lo de siempre y pronto acabara con el sermón de la semana… o bueno con el noveno en el mes.**_

_**-Gracias Charlie, pero creo que tenemos que irnos. Yo y este par tenemos cuentas que saldar-dijo Carlisle, le estrecho la mano a Charlie como de costumbre.**_

_**-Está bien Carlisle, espero no volver a verte por aquí… pronto-le dijo mientras se relajaba y volvía a poner su atención hacía aquella hermosa chica.**_

_**-Lo dudo mantenerlos a raya es un trabajo duro, nos vemos. Vamos chicos. Bella-escuche que decía Carlisle yo simplemente veía a Bella como un tonto, agite mi cabeza para quitarme el pensamiento. **_

_**Carlisle nos tomaba a mí y a Jasper de los hombros. Sentí la presión de su mano, volví mi mirada hacia Jasper que comenzaba a hacer una mueca de dolor y yo lo imitaba por la fuerza con Carlisle nos estaba agarrando. Eso dolía.**_

_**-Y ustedes dos, están castigados ¿lo saben no?-lo dos asentimos sin decir una palabra. En este tipo de conversaciones mas valía no hablar todo está en nuestra contra, mientras el nos daba una sonrisa malévola. Eso no era bueno… creo.**_

**Así fue como ahora estoy en casa fumando mi último porro y esperando que sea mañana; si tenía que verla de nuevo. Eso esperaba, ya mañana que era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano. Aunque fuera de lejos tenía que verla, mañana enfrentaría el enojo de Esme y el castigo. No sé en qué momento me acabe mi porro y me quede dormido soñando con esos ojos cafés que me llevaron a una dimensión diferente de la que solía estar para olvidar lo aburrido que era Forks. Que dio paso una especie de paz que antes no sentía cuando dormia.**

**La mañana siguiente se me hizo eterna porque Carlisle, corrección mi padre. Me había quitado las llaves de mi automóvil al igual que a mi hermano Jasper y nos había mandado a la escuela con una quejumbrosa Rosalie, mi pequeña y dulce hermana (nótese el sarcasmo en lo de pequeña y dulce). Para entonces habíamos llegado tarde, todo porque Rosalie no se había podido terminar de pintar las uñas. **

**Entre corriendo a mi clase de Química avanzada seguido de Jasper ya que compartíamos muchas de nuestras clases. El plan de hoy… conseguir salir vivo del castigo, hacer ponerse verde a el profesor Banner y a Carlisle mas tarde. Y tener una plática muy seriamente con Emmet del… ¡¿Por qué rayos no había dicho que tenía una hermana? Bueno aunque para que le iba a reclamar si al final ella me iba a rechazar. **

**Las horas habían pasado rápido y los comunes acosos de las chicas también. Jasper hoy estaba muy callado o yo era el que estaba callado pensando en ella. Entramos juntos en nuestro cómodo silencio a la cafetería sin mirar a nadie. Cogí lo primero que mi estomago pidió, Jasper me guiaba cuando alce la mirada vi que nos dirigíamos a la mesa que comúnmente usábamos con nuestro amigo Emmet. Al lado de él divise el corto cabello de Alice. Y otra cabellera en un tono chocolate. Llegamos y me fije bien en la desconocida y ¡ups! era Bella. Alice voltio rápidamente y la mire.**

**-Hola Edward-dijo ella amablemente con un dulce tono y con su común sonrisa en sus facciones de duendecillo.**

**-Hola Alice-le devolví el saludo mientras me sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.**

**De repente Alice salto de su lugar de una manera rápida hacia Jasper lo apunto con el dedo en el pecho lo cual era chistoso ya que Jasper le sacaba como mínimo dos cabezas y media más de altura.**

**-¡Jasper Cullen! ¡Cómo te atreviste haberme apostado contra el estúpido de James! ¡En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa apuesta!**

**Emmet se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente, mientras disfrutábamos del espectáculo. Bella también rio de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Alice golpeaba a Jasper más fuerte en el pecho y le gritaba cosas inteligibles. Todos en la cafetería los miraban. Jasper la comenzó a calmar hasta que por fin Alice "reina del drama" había sido seducida una vez más por mí querido hermano quien se sentó junto a mí.**

**-Así Bella estos son Jasper Cullen el idiota de mi novio, junto a su también muy idiota hermano Edward-nos señalo Alice.**

**-No te preocupes Alice ya los conocía, los chicos problema que tienen a papá ocupado-respondió ella entre una sonrisa.**

**-Exacto-respondimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa socarrona, dándonos un golpe amistoso con el puño entre nosotros.**

**-Alguien tiene que mantener en forma al viejo-Aumento Emmet con una carcajada.**

**-Cobarde. Ayer te largaste antes de que te atraparan-lo señalo Jasper.**

**-No me extraña que él también se meta en problemas junto con ustedes… -comento Bella con una risilla hacia nosotros mientras intentaba no mirarla y comía.**

**-Si, por lo general nos atrapan a los 3 juntos… pero ayer cierto gigante se nos fugo antes de que terminara la carrera y la policía de Forks nos acorralara-respondí con aburrimiento mientras probaba lo que sea que estuviera comiendo.**

**-Antes de que sigan reprochándome. Hoy fiesta de inicio de clases ya saben dónde…-susurro Emmet en la mesa.**

**Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre su silla. Mire a Bella y ella tenía una expresión de confusión.**

**Antes de que alguien comenzara a explicarle a Bella acerca de las fiestas que habían en Forks. Rosalie llego pavoneándose como siempre y se sentó al lado de Emmet.**

**-Las fiestas de Forks de inicio se hacen en el bosque cerca de la carretera y son geniales-dijo de forma atenta y en un susurro de confidente para Bella mientras extendía su mano hacia ella-¡Hola! soy Rosalie la hermana de este par de idiotas-rodé los ojos ¿que no había otro calificativo para nosotros?-y la novia de este otro.**

**Ella le respondió el saludo y le dio una sonrisa abierta. Esta mujer me iba a matar.**

**-Mucho gusto. Soy Bella la hermana de Emmet.**

**Rosalie siguió tomando el curso de la conversación.**

**-Entonces habrá fiesta, pero ciertos hombres que conozco no van a ir.**

**Enseguida Jazz le respondió de forma orgullosa.**

**-Querida hermanita parece que no has aprendido que para nosotros no hay nada imposible- Ella nos miro con mala cara y sentí una mirada que me taladraba. Alce la mirada buscando al dueño de esta y choque con la de Bella que me observaba pero ella enseguida desvió su mirada para con Rosalie. La mayor parte de la conversión fluyo entre todos, el único excluido era yo. Pero no me importo, ya que me dio tiempo de estudiar a Bella Swan. **

**Sin más tocaron el timbre y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Bella me gustaba pero ella no me aceptaría por ser el delincuente que era. Así que intente que ella me pasara desapercibida como todas las demás chicas. **

**Durante las demás clases en las cuales me había topado con ella. En literatura ni nos volteamos a ver aunque me carcomieran las ganas y en biología solo me dirigió una mueca que de seguro era de mala gana. Al parecer para ella seguía siendo el delincuente que su papá atrapaba siempre.**

**En la salida me dirigí directamente al BMW de Rosalie ya que Jasper y Rosalie ya estaban dentro de este. Sin querer me tope con la mirada de James a quien le di una señal de advertencia y él me la devolvió de manera amenazante. Me subí rápidamente en el auto mientras salíamos, vimos a los chicos dándonos una señal de despedida y Bella me había mirada con un atisbo de curiosidad pero yo había desviado la mirada.**

**El tiempo sí que pasaba rápido cuando estás castigado, pareciese una eternidad cuando Esme te manda a arreglar su jardín, a cambiar los muebles de la sala, el comedor, el estudio de Carlisle, el estudio de ella, el sótano y la pequeña e inhóspita habitación de Rosalie mientras ella se regodeaba que ella si tenía permiso de irse de fiesta. Pero ella sabía que de alguna forma no nos afectaba, porque tarde o temprano estaríamos en esta. **

**Ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación con el cuerpo cansado. Bien podría mandar la fiesta al diablo, pero sabía que si no agarraba ahora a James no me pagaría mas tarde. Después del trabajo pesado los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban hechos papilla.**

**Eran las 7 pm de la noche, así que en cuanto llegue a mi habitación decidí darme una ducha rápida para poder dormir una siesta. Así que después de cambiarme, fui a ver a Jasper para avisarle que tomaría una siesta y que nos veríamos afuera en el patio a las 12 am y el estuvo de acuerdo conmigo sin chistar nada, ya que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Rápidamente regrese a mi habitación puse la alarma, me tire sobre mi cama. De fondo escuchaba en un volumen bajo la canción de **_**California Dreams**_** que me llevaba a la inconsciencia…**

**Parecía que había dormido siglos pero realmente me sentía repuesto, así que rápidamente me cambie y cogí del cajón de mi mesilla de noche las copias de las llaves del volvo que mi padre no sabía que tenía. Me apresure por el balcón de mi habitación, vi a Jasper saltar del balcón de su habitación mientras yo hacía lo mismo ya que nuestras habitaciones estaban en una primera planta y no era tan difícil saltar. Sabía que mi padre y mi madre no despertarían, tenían el sueño demasiado pesado. **

**Nos apresuramos, lo habíamos hecho cientos de veces anteriormente, al igual que había tomado agilidad para escalar por la pared adosadas de esas raras rejas con plantas que había a un lado del balcón. Había dejado Rosalie con antelación mi amado auto aparcado sobre la calle. Así que tuve que darle la vuelta a mi casa ya que mi habitación daba hacia el patio trasero y caminar los 50 metros de patio que tenia nuestra residencia. Subimos al coche tan pronto como llegamos a este, encendí el auto y solo escuche el suave ronroneo del motor mientras me ponía en marcha hacia la carretera que daba de Forks a Port Ángeles. **

**Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en la carretera, Jasper encendió el aparato de sonido mientras **_**Drive My Car **_**llenaba el auto con el sonido. Cuando llegue al inicio de la carretera vislumbre a la orilla de esta varios autos reunidos. Baje la velocidad para buscar donde estacionarme, el ruido de la música movida rompía el silencio del bosque. Rápidamente estacione el auto junto a la monstruosidad del Jeep de Emmet. Bajamos y nos adentramos en el bosque, donde se podían vislumbrar las luces que Ben conseguía traer para dar ambiente al bosque sin tener que improvisar una fogata. Enseguida Jasper vimos a Emmet y Alice, quienes nos hacían señas para que nos acercáramos. Pero ahí detrás de los chicos estaban Bella y ¿James? ¿Qué hacia ese con mi…? Con la hermana de Emmet. Punto a favor me tenía que pagar lo que nos debía de la carrera anterior y ahora estaba enfrente a él.**

**-Edward, querido amigo-me saludo de forma sínica mientras Bella se giraba para mirarme. Ya me había puesto de mal humor por James así que… lo empuje y lo tome de las solapas de su chaqueta y le gruñí cerca.**

**-Mi dinero.**

**-Edward, tranquilo. Aquí lo traigo, no es necesaria tanta agresividad hacia mi persona-me miro y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, pero sabía que no debía meterse donde no le llamaban. Voltee mi mirada hacia Bella, quien me veía un poco asustada. Así que baje a James y espere con la poca paciencia, a que me diera mi dinero. Mire tras de mí, Jasper y Emmet me alzaron los pulgares. Alice y Rosalie negaban con la cabeza, ellas ya habían notado que me gustaba Bella y me daban esa sonrisa que te decía "lo sabemos Edward".**

**-Vamos James, no tengo toda la noche-James dijo algo entre dientes que no logre distinguir, mientras sacaba de su pantalón mi dinero y una bolsa con un par de porros. Me los entrego rápidamente y me los guarde-Ahora esfúmate-le sostuve una mirada hostil. Tardo un poco en rendirse pero se dio media vuelta y antes de alejarse lo suficiente me grito.**

**-¡Tío, consíguete un buen polvo!-en respuesta le mostré mi dedo medio. Alice, Jasper y los demás reían, incluso Bella había dejado su pose para reírse. Emmet me paso una cerveza para relajarme y comenzar con la fiesta.**

**Sin darme cuenta la noche había transcurrido de forma rápida y cuando me di cuenta el reloj de mi muñeca marcaba las 3:36 am. Casi no había probado gota de alcohol; lo cual, supongo, era bueno. Hace bastante tiempo que Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido (tampoco los quería encontrar). Rosalie y Emmet estaban dándose el lote frente a todos, en la improvisada pista de baile. Bella no estaba muy lejos de esta platicando con Ben y Ángela. La observe un poco mas y esta noche no le hacía justicia a mis vanos sueños. Cada detalle de ella me impactaba, pero más me llamaban sus hermosos ojos, de ese color achocolatado. Sentí un golpe en el hombro que me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Gire para ver quién era, y ahí estaban Emmet y Rosalie.**

**-¿Edward podrías llevar a Bella a casa? Ya sabes… es que Rose y yo-los mire escéptico y asentí.**

**-Está bien, Emmet. No necesito detalles de la vida sexual de mi hermana y de mi amigo-el alzo la cejas y me dio una sonrisa picara mientras se alejaban juntos, con una Rosalie ya un poco borracha, que iba riendo descaradamente. No importaba, mañana me reiría de ella por la resaca que llevaría a la escuela.**

**Después de un rato y de haber terminado un cigarro, fui a hacia Bella, que seguía con Ángela y Ben. Me acerque con cuidado y detrás de su espalda. Hable lo mas tranquilamente para que no notara mi nerviosismo y solo para que ella alcanzara a escuchar.**

**-Este… Emmet me dijo que te llevara a casa. Así que cuando estés lista para irte, estaré junto a mi auto-ella se giro para mirarme y me dio una sonrisa. Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia Ángela. **

**Me di rápidamente la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde había dejado aparcado mi volvo, de alguna forma ella me sacaba de mi estado emocional normal. Me recosté sobre el cofre de este y encendí otro cigarro. Para después alzar la mirada al raro cielo despejado de Forks de esta noche, con algunos puntos extraños que se suponían eran las estrellas.**

**-¿Sabías que si sigues fumando así, te volverás un psicótico neurótico paranoico?-interrumpió la voz de Bella divertida.**

**-Dime algo que no sepa-le respondí con una sonrisa que hacía que me dolieran las mejillas.**

**Ella se acerco a mí y me quito mi cigarro, mientras le daba una calada y lo tiraba.**

**-Nos vamos-me dio una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, intente recomponer mi gesto de sorpresa. Rápidamente me quite la sorpresa y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.**

**-¡Que caballeroso, joven Cullen!-dijo divertida y le respondió una vez más con una sonrisa.**

**Di la vuelta rápidamente y subí al lado del piloto del volvo. Arranque rápidamente mientras salíamos a carretera. Lo único que rompía nuestro mutismo era el aparato de música del que salía **_**Another Girl**_** de los Beatles.**

**-¿Te gustan los Beatles?-rompió el silencio Bella.**

**-Me fascinan. Rosalie dice que los llevo pegados en la piel ¿y a ti te gustan?-pregunte con curiosidad.**

**-Me encantan, son mi grupo favorito aunque Emmet dice que debía haber nacido en los 60's y estar arrugada en este momento-respondió con una risa al final.**

**-Yo no lo creo, entonces yo también sería un viejito-ambos no reímos de las comparaciones de nuestra familia.**

**Y sin querer comenzamos a hablar de todo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me hacía sentir normal, estar con ella era tan fácil como respirar o fumarme un porro.**

**Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos entrando en Forks y la canción había cambiado a la de **_**Let It Be. **_**Me estacione frente a la casa de los Swan. Estaba mirando de nuevo el cielo distraídamente. Después cerré los ojos esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta del lado de Bella se abriera. Cuando sentí el aliento de Bella sobre mi oído y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como un idiota, porque ella seguía aquí.**

**-Let it be Cullen-abri los ojos. ****Me miro y sentí una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras ella se acercaba a mi rostro. Pronto sentí su aliento sobre el mío.**

**-**_**Let it be Swan**_**-y acorte la distancia. No sé en qué momento habíamos llegado a esto, mientras el simple roce me hizo sentir una necesidad de beber de sus labios como si estuviera en el desierto. Hasta que el aire se nos termino e hizo que nos separáramos.**

**-Entonces, **_**Let it be Edward**_**-mientras me sonreía y la canción aun sonaba.**

**-**_**Let it be Bella**_**-esa era la clara invitación para volver a tomar sus labios contra los míos y comenzar algo nuevo de lo que no tenia palabras para describir pero solo tenía una frase para desatarlo… **

_**Let it be**_**…**

* * *

**Espero dejen su opinion en cuanto al one-shot esta en si como titular Let it be pero puse otras canciones que igualmente me inspiraron... espero su opinion y recibo criticas ya que es mi primer fic pero no mi primera historia...**

**nos estamos leyendo...**


End file.
